


that is not a disguise Kara

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Kara and Cat - Freeform, bad disguises, dynamic duo of evil, maggie and cat, well not evil but teasing kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Cat in her effort to convince Kara that the so called 'disguise' that Kara Danvers uses is not at all effective teams up with Maggie to get Kara to understand that it does not work.





	that is not a disguise Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted this one on my tumblr magnificent-dragons feel free to hit me up with prompts

How could someone so cute be so stubborn, Kara could look at a million different views on a situation with an open mind, even when she disagreed, but the one thing that she would never get was how Kara believed that her ‘disguise’ was working. Most everyone in Catco knows she is supergirl, it is a surprise that no one has published an article about how the reporter who keeps interviewing supergirl is actually supergirl. If she was honest, she knows that ten years ago she would have been the one publishing the article and then regretting it, as it destroyed Kara’s life. No matter how many times she and Alex would tell Kara that the disguise did not work and truly it was not even able to qualify as a disguise, the blonde would never listen. It was far past time that Cat took some extreme measures in order to convince Kara that she needed to work on her disguise.

Maggie had helped her to put together the plan, it turned out the detective had quite the deviant side. Cat personally had a few rather thought through but ultimately undoable ideas herself, but with the help of the detective she had the perfect way to get Kara to admit that her so called disguise was not effective in the least. The plan was rather simple, she would take on a ‘disguise’ and show up at noonans wearing it, Maggie would send Kara to noonans and there would undoubtedly be a confrontation and if not then she would have to take the whole thing to the office. That would be a bit trickier considering that it would mean that the confrontation would actually have to have some subtlety to it.

When she had walked into noonans of course people had recognised her but not many people seemed to be to phased, after all she lived in the city it was not as if people did not see her every day. She was avoided by most people who frequented around Catco, people in National city had heard the stories of working for Cat Grant, or they had heard just how mean she could be when someone made the mistake of ticking her off. Although she tended to be less violent when she was confronted in public, she did have an image to maintain and all. She was not about to give up her image for Kara, or at least that is what she had been telling herself, as if she had not already given up part of that image for the blonde already.

She willed herself to be patient and wait for Kara, although she found herself checking her phone every few moments waiting to have an affirmation that Kara would be there. Maggie simply told her that Kara would come, but it did not still the anxiety building in her stomach, she was Cat Grant for god’s sakes. Each time the door opened she would look up hoping to see Kara and her signature ponytail with that infectious smile on her face. She pushed her thoughts aside for the time being and simply drank her coffee trying to focus on emailing some of the investors who had been pestering her. She was so focused on her phone after a few minutes, she did not even notice that Kara had come in.

“ Cat, what are you doing here?” Kara said she set a hand on Cat’s shoulder, she surprised the older woman. 

“Who is Cat?” she retorted back, already falling into the new character that she had created to confuse Kara, and to irritate the blonde.

“ what are you talking about Cat, did you hit your head, should I take you to a hospital” Kara quickly began looking for any sign of injury on Cat’s body, as she began to worry about the other woman having been hurt. 

“ stop that I am not injured, nor am I Cat.” She said, pushing Kara’s arm off of her shoulder with a light shove just enough for Kara to understand that she did not want to be touched at the moment. Although the look of hurt in Kara’s eyes made Cat regret it slightly.

“ What are you talking about, Cat, I know it is you why are you pretending not to be yourself ?” Kara was beginning to get irritated at that point, she was confused and still had yet to get her coffee which certainly was not helping her at the moment.

“I told you I am not Cat, see straight hair, different glasses my name is Jane,” Cat stated with full conviction in her voice, she was staring Kara down daring the other woman to say something to try and defend her disguise to try and create some comeback.

“ Jane, your name is Jane, as in Catherine Jane Grant.” Kara said, putting her hands on her hips she was beginning to show her frustration with the other woman, who was refusing to admit that she was Cat.

 

“ no, as in Jane just Jane,” she said keeping her head up high, and standing her ground while inside she was trying to contain her laughter at Kara’s irritation. Kara huffed out a breath and turned on her heel. 

“ I am going to get my coffee, when I get back please drop the act.” Kara stated, aggravation clear in her voice. Cat did nothing to hide the devious smirk that was on her face as Kara walked away, although she did keep herself from laughing.

Kara practically marched over to the line of people waiting to get their orders, she was grumbling about annoying CEOs under her breath. Kara was impatient after dealing with snapper all morning, and now Cat, she was trying not to tap her foot, the last time she had been irritated and tapped her foot she caused a small tremors that reached down the road. Coffee would help she decided, coffee would help her deal with Cat and her choice of denying who she was. Kara had already had an interesting morning, Maggie had stopped by and been acting rather weird, the cop had mentioned noonans multiple times over the course of their conversation.

Kara headed back with a coffee in hand and a snack, she fully expected and planned to have a full conversation with Cat, no matter how frustrating it would be. She was a reporter after all she should be able to get answers out of Cat and figure out what is actually going on. It was going to be a stressful day if it continued on as it had been, and judging from how stubborn she knew that Cat could be it would only get more frustrating for her.

“Ok what are you doing and please do not give me any more crap, I can’t deal with it today.” Kara said she was beginning to interrogate the other woman, as she set her coffee and food down next to where Cat was sitting.

“ I am just doing the same thing you do.” the shorter blonde answered back curtly, deciding not to give Kara to much hell, after all she did not want Kara to actually hate her for this, then again Kara was not really capable of hating anyone. 

“ Doing the same thing I do?” Kara tilted her head in that cute way that always made Cat want to smile, she resisted the urge to though.

“Putting on glasses and changing my hair,” Cat answered back, she decided that the plan would be more effective if she just walked away after telling Kara, not allowing Kara to argue the point at all.

Cat got up grabbing her coffee and promptly walked out of noonans, although she may have had an extra swing to her hips knowing that Kara was watching her walk away. She was smirking as she got into her car to head back to her home, she was not about to show up to Catco dressed like that, she had an image to maintain and it would go farther to get Kara to get the point of her whole little stunt. She got multiple texts from Maggie about how James had seen Kara mumbling under her breath about straightened hair and glasses and she kept saying it is a good disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I do not have a beta on my oneshots and prompts  
> thank you for reading
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
